Cet homme que l'on appelle Slender
by sakka-kun
Summary: Un récent déménagement d'une jeune universitaire accompagné de phénomènes paranormaux... Est-il réellement sage de rester là-bas ?


Toi, là ! Oui, toi, planqué derrière ton ordinateur !  
N'hésite surtout pas à laisser un commentaire ou à me donner des idées ! (^o^)

oOo

-Alors ? T'as trouvé ?

Zoé était excédée par le fait qu'on lui pose pour la énième fois cette question, elle se contenta de répondre:  
-Nooooooonnnnnn Maman, pas encore. Laisse moi tranquille !

l'étrangère sortit donc de sa chambre avec une mine découragée. Zoé se retourna face à son ordinateur et continua ses recherches de logement: elle passait d'un studio à l'autre avec une vitesse déconcertante malheureusement ce n'était pas parce que ses demandes étaient ciblées, non, c'était juste à cause du prix. En tant que jeune universitaire elle avait une paye quelque peu misérable et vivait au jour le jour grâce à ses ventes occasionnelles de ses productions personnelles. Mais voilà, le problème ce posait là: marre de vivre de façon dépendante. Elle était bien décidée à quitter le nid familial et vivre comme elle l'entendait. Fatiguée par ses fouilles, elle alla se coucher avec une seule idée en tête: partir d'ici le plus rapidement possible.

Elle se réveilla le lendemain avec un énorme mal de crâne, ne sachant ni pourquoi, ni comment. Elle se leva donc de son lit, non sans mal, et partit en direction de la cuisine. Arrivée dans celle-ci, elle se prépara un petit-déjeuner et lu la note scotchée au frigo:

_"Ma chérie,_  
_ton père et moi sommes partis chez Daniella pour la semaine et nous ne reviendrons que dimanche prochain. Nous t'avons laissé de l'argent pour tes besoins hebdomadaires._  
_Bisous, ta mère."_

-Je ne suis plus une enfant maman, je peux très bien m'en sortir toute seule et sans ton aide ! Qu'est ce que tu peux être agaçante !

Elle partit alors chercher son ordinateur et s'installa confortablement au bar, elle poursuivit son enquête. Après une heure, trois pauses yaoi et un mindfuck Hetalia, elle tomba sur une annonce très intéressante qui indiquait très clairement ceci:  
_"Fait louer maison de campagne en briques rouges entièrement meublée en bordure de forêt avec jardin. Le loyer s'élève à 1600fr. Si intéressé, contactez immédiatement Gilles Malte au 022 737 xxxx."  
_Zoé, intriguée, pris le téléphone et composa le numéro. La sonnerie se fit entendre deux fois et lorsqu'on décrocha, une voix fébrile et nerveuse répondit:  
-Allo ?

-Oui, bonjour, j'appelle concernant l'annonce que vous avez posté. Je suis assez intéressée et j'aimerais bien connaître les conditions si...

-Nous pourrions nous voir rapidement si vous le voulez, avez vous une date précise à me donner ?

-Je suis libre pour les deux semaines à venir.

-Parfait, si ça vous va, je vous donne rendez-vous demain vers 13 heures au café "La Maison" à Vetraz, je porterais une écharpe verte et vous attendrais à la terrasse.

-C'est noté. Bon... Et bien... A demain.

Plus rien, la correspondante avait raccroché laissant Zoé en plan. Elle marqua son rendez-vous dans son agenda et continua sa journée, enjouée par la nouvelle qu'elle avait appris.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla vers 9 heure du matin toujours avec le même mal de crâne que le jour précédent. Se levant en quinze minutes au minimum, elle partit en direction de la salle de bain en espérant que la décontraction de ses muscles la soulage. Elle y resta 2 heures et cela lui fit un bien fou, bien que ses maux fussent toujours présents. Peu après 11 heure, elle se sécha les cheveux, alla se poster devant son écran et tapa l'adresse indiquée. Quand elle la trouva, elle l'inscrit sur un papier, ainsi que les trains à prendre et alla se préparer. A 11 heure et demie, elle sortit de chez elle et partit en direction de la gare.  
Arrivée à Vetraz, elle se sentit un peu perdue et ses maux se firent plus insistants. Elle se décida néanmoins à se diriger vers le café. Elle sortit son papier de sa poche et zigue-zagua dans les rues tortueuses du petit village. Partout où elle regardait, elle semblait retourner dans le passé: tous les foyers étaient de simples immeubles avec des toits de maisons non-espacées, elles étaient toutes composées de briques sans couleurs précises, étaient toutes aglutinées formant des cercles proches se rejoignant et se rétrécissant au fil de la colline pour enfin aboutir à une église qui trônait au milieu du village. Quand elle vît la rue St-armésis, elle tourna à gauche et aperçut le point de rendez-vous, elle s'en approcha et vit une femme qui correspondait à la description de la veille. Lorsqu'elle l'aborda, la conversation se déroula comme ceci:  
- Gilles Malte ..?

La femme se retourna et Zoé la fixa avec médusement tant ses cernes étaient creusées. Devant elle, étaient posées quatres tasses de café. Gilles se leva brusquement renversant sa chaise et attrapa les mains de la potentielle locataire:  
- Oh comme je suis contente de vous voir ! Asseyez-vous je vous en prie, que l'on puisse discuter des conditions.

L'universitaire pris la chaise en face, s'assit et commanda une eau gazeuse. Elle prêta alors attention à la femme coiffée d'un chignon haut.

-Vous le savez déjà, mais si je suis ici c'est concernant l'annonce que vous avez posté sur le site "La bonne affaire".

-Oui, alors voilà je vous ai apporté les contrats, prenez tout votre temps pour les lire.  
Après s'être exécutée, Zoé tenta tout de même:

-Excusez ma question Madame, mais puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous m'avez l'air aussi fatiguée ?

-Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Mince ! Tous mes espoirs s'envolent...

-Comment ça ?

-La maison dans laquelle j'habite et que j'essaie actuellement de vous vendre est témoin de certain phénomènes... occultes dont je suis victime depuis un certain temps déjà, mon histoire a sûrement dû commencer comme la votre, universitaire à la recherche d'un logement qui voit cette magnifique maison à un loyer assez bas qui lui convient parfaitement... Malheureusement, dès que je suis arrivée, mes colocataires ont tous commencé à mourir un par un sans que l'on puisse savoir pourquoi, depuis ces jours-là, j'ai du mal à dormir et je suis victime d'infortune etc... La belle affaire en gros.

- Je... Je pense que je vais quand même essayer pour au moins trois mois, mais j'aimerais vous prévenir que mes revenus sont très irréguliers et que j'aurais souvent du retard sur le loyer.

- Je m'en fiche ! D'ailleurs, j'avais prévu de baisser la prix alors voilà qui sera fait, la maison passera de 1600 à 1400. Mais il me faut votre signature et toute la paperasse qui va avec, vous les avez ?

Zoé sortit donc un énorme dossier de son sac et le présenta à la propriétaire, celle-ci le parcouru brièvement et tendit un stylo à la jeune fille avec un sourire soulagé mais dans ses yeux on y lisait bien la désolation. L'affaire fût rapidement bouclée et Gilles proposa à Zoé de visiter son acquisition. Elle paya puis l'emmena dans sa voiture et après quinze minutes de trajet, elles arrivèrent devant l'habitation: l'une emplie d'excitation, l'autre de nervosité.  
L'étudiante regardait son chez elle avec une mine des plus réjouies: devant elle se dressait une maison des plus agréable, composée uniquement de briques rouges, elle dégageait un charme indescriptible, du lierre grimpait sur les parois de façon désordonnée, la porte de chêne ponssée avait une couleur crème et de nombreuses fleurs bordaient le chemin fait de dalles en ardoises noires. Gilles ne la fît pas entrer de suite, préférant commencer par le jardin; dans celui-ci se trouvaient d'innombrables fleurs, des roses, des tournesols, des violettes, des chrysanthèmes, des clochettes, des coquelicots et mêmes des jonquilles. Gilles la fît alors rentrer dans ce qui était à présent sa location.

-Voici la maison; toutes les salles sont vitrées, il y a un sous-sol de trois pièces avec une laverie, un salon avec une télé et une salle de bain spacieuse. Au rez de chaussée vous aboutissez directement à un salon-cuisine-salle à manger avec un bar et un garde-manger placé sous les escaliers en colimaçon. Au premier se trouve deux chambres, un atelier de dessin et une petite douche. Vous avez aussi un grenier vide avec seulement quelques cartons sans intérêts.  
Les deux personnes s'installèrent à la table du salon et continuèrent à discuter immobilier, loyer et conditions. Elle se mirent d'accord sur le fait que Zoé devrait rester au moins trois mois avant de pouvoir quitter son logement. Alors que la discussion allait bon train, L'universitaire ne pût s'empêcher de lui poser la question:

-Concernant les phénomènes inexpliqués... Est-ce qu'il y a certaines précautions à prendre ?

-Je ne sais pas... Et pour tout vous dire je n'ai, contrairement à mes anciens colocataires, jamais vu la menace. La seule chose que je peux vous dire c'est que d'après leurs descriptions c'est un homme très grand, très mince et qui porte un costume noir. Ils m'ont aussi dit qu'il n'avait pas de... Enfin pas de... De visage.

-Hein ?!

-Ce n'était pas régulier mais on trouvait assez souvent des feuilles avec des inscriptions très flippantes. On les a mises dans un des cartons au grenier mais depuis la mort de trois d'entres eux je n'ose plus aller là haut... En tout cas pas seule.

-Peut-être pourrions nous y aller ensemble ?

-Vous y tenez vraiment ?

-Oui ! énormément.

-D'accord, lança-elle avec un soupir, mais vite alors !

Elle montèrent alors au grenier avec la peur au ventre. Quand elles y furent, Gilles prit le carton, le passa à Zoé qui le lui rendit lorsqu'elle fût en bas pour ensuite descendre à son tour. Elle se rassirent à la table du salon et ouvrirent la boite. L'étudiante prit toutes les feuilles de papier et les lus à haute voix:

_- "Help me"... "Leave me alone"... "Get out"... "Die"... _Attendez, pourquoi il y en a plein avec des_ "O" _avec des croix au milieu ?

-Aucune idée. Mais c'est flippant...

-Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi les monstres parlent tous en anglais...

Les deux femmes dont l'une était en train de trembler de peur et l'autre d'excitation, décidèrent de partir. Gilles lui offrit de la ramener chez elle et Zoé accepta. Quand elle furent arrivées, il devait être 9 heures du soir, la nouvelle locataire la remercia et la propriétaire partit en lui donnant son numéro de portable et confirmant le fait qu'elle viendrait lui rendre visite dans les dix jours à venir. Peu après, elle s'en alla. L'étudiante appris la nouvelle à sa mère qui prit un ton faussement triste et fît une liste des affaires qu'elle prendrait pour s'installer là-bas. Quand elle fût en pyjama et qu'elle s'approcha de son lit, ses maux se firent tellement forts qu'elle s'endormit presque immédiatement.

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle prît tous ses habits, toutes ses économies, ses toiles, son matériel de dessin, son ordinateur, son téléphone, ses toutes nouvelles clés et partit tout entreposer dans son nouveau chez elle. Après une heure, elle arriva à Vetraz et appela la compagnie de taxi qui s'occupait de la presque ville. Lorsque le conducteur arriva, elle lui indiqua l'adresse et celui-ci commença vaguement à transpirer, elle n'y fît pas vraiment attention. Quand ils arrivèrent là-bas, le chauffeur ne lui fît pas payer la commission:

-Comment ça vous ne me ferez pas payer ?

-Appelez moi sur ce numéro, dit-il en lui tendant un bout de papier, je ne vous ferais payer qu'un trajet sur deux.

-Pourquoi ?

-On m'a dit que c'était le seul moyen pour ne pas se faire attraper par la créature.

-D'accord... "ce n'est pas comme si j'allais m'en plaindre de toute façon". Je vous appellerais sûrement demain pour m'emmener à la gare.

Il ne répondit pas et partit sans rien ajouter d'autre. Elle entra donc chez elle et choisit l'une des chambres à disposition, elle choisit la plus belle des trois; devant elle se trouvait un lit double avec quatre coussins, une énorme couette et une table basse à sa gauche, une fenêtre s'étendait sur l'intégralité du mur donnant ainsi une vue superbe sur le jardin et la lisière de la forêt. Devant le lit, il y avait deux bibliothèques qui tapissaient le mur jusqu'à un bureau placé dans le coin de la chambre et qui donnait lui aussi sur le jardin. Il y avait sur celui-ci un vase rempli de fleurs fraîches venant de la forêt.  
Elle plaça toutes ses affaires comme il le fallait et alla visiter l'atelier de dessin qui ne pouvait pas mieux tomber, quand elle y arriva, voici ce qu'elle vit; il était dans la partie inclinée du toit sans pour autant être dans le grenier, il y avait une table inclinable, deux bureaux et une armoire qu'elle ouvrit immédiatement... A l'intérieur, des toiles qui avaient pris la poussières, des bâches, des pinceaux et des bombes de peinture. Sur les bureaux, il y avait encore des vases remplis de fleurs qui devaient dater d'une semaine mais qui n'en restaient pas moins très belles à regarder.  
Elle redescendit et alla vérifier le contenu du frigo: Gilles l'avait rempli pour la remercier de louer la maison. Petit check; de la viande, de la salade, du fromage, du lait, des conserves, etc. Dans les armoires; tout pour assaisonner les plats, des céréales, des pâtes et quelques oignons accrochés à la porte de la première à droite.

Zoé ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, alla au sous-sol et s'affala dans le canapé blanc au coussins marron, elle s'empara de la télécommande et zappa jusqu'à arriver à une chaîne où l'on traitait de la violence provoquée par les jeux vidéos aux enfants.  
Et, sans que l'on sache pourquoi, elle se sentit d'un coup fatiguée et s'endormit.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle mit quelques minutes avant de se rendre compte de où elle était, au moment où elle comprit, elle se leva et partit en direction de la cuisine. Alors qu'elle arrivait en haut, sa vue se brouilla et elle dût s'appuyer au mur pour ne pas tomber tant sa tête lui faisait mal. Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, elle se remit sur pieds et continua afin de se rafraîchir un peu. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle se retourna et vit une feuille sur le bar qui n'était pas là à son arrivée, s'attendant à un mot de la part de Gilles, elle se prépara à manger, redescendit en bas, alluma la télé et commença à lire le papier.  
_"Bienvenue Zoé,_  
_Mais tu ne resteras pas longtemps ici._  
_Je viendrais t'enlever._  
_Slender"_

La note lui fit froid dans le dos mais elle décida tout de même à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, elle termina son repas sommaire et appela le chauffeur de la veille, elle l'attendit dehors et lorsqu'il arriva elle sauta dans la voiture et lui demanda de démarrer immédiatement. Cette fois-ci, elle paya le déplacement et se rendit chez ses parents pour s'éloigner de ce "Slender", demander à Gilles quelques renseignement et prendre encore quelque chose.  
Comme demandé, elle arriva à 1 heure dans le restaurant convenu. Gilles la rejoint dix minutes plus tard et, après avoir commandé, elles discutèrent des problèmes présents:  
-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je me suis installée depuis seulement un jour et il se manifeste déjà ! Comment je vais faire ? Je n'aime pas être épiée...

-Tu as trouvé une feuille ?! Déjà ?

-Oui, dit-elle en lui tendant la note, voilà ce que j'ai reçu ce matin.

-Tu sais, recevoir un message de sa part ne veut pas dire grand chose. Moi, j'en ai reçu trois mais apparement ça n'a pas suffit pour me tuer.

-Je sais mais ce n'est pas vraiment ça qui m'inquiète... C'est juste que... Vous imaginez si il me faisait des choses durant mon sommeil ?!

-... OK pour l'instant calme toi, d'accord ?

-Comment voulez-vous que je me calme ?! Cette chose m'a touché et peut-être... Ah non je ne veux pas y penser ! Non ! Non ! Non !

-Bon, dis-toi qu'il ne s'est rien passé et que ce n'est que ton imagination qui travaille trop.

-Je pense que c'est le mieux, ouais... Je vais essayer.

La discussion s'éternisa alors et, vers 2 heure et demie, elles se quittèrent. Zoé retourna donc chez elle et prit enfin son vélo.

-Oh, mon vélo chéri si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué !

Elle l'enfourcha alors et entreprit une promenade dans la ville. Mais finalement elle préféra revenir à Vetraz et la faire là-bas, sa promenade. Elle reprit donc le train et s'y retrouva après un bon repos de trois heures et demie. C'est à son arrivée qu'elle commença sa balade: elle fit le tour du village, passa devant chez elle et continua sur le chemin qui menait à la forêt. Quand elle fût à l'intérieur, la fraîcheur la frappa au visage et elle s'en délecta. Elle s'engagea sur le petit chemin de terre qui menait entre les arbres; regardant à gauche vers les peupliers, les chênes et les hêtres puis à droite vers les chênes, les bouleaux, les érables et les tilleuls.

Sans qu'elle sans rende compte, le jour commença à décliner et sa motivation aussi. Tout à coup, elle s'arrêta, sentant quelque chose dans son dos. Elle se retourna plusieurs fois en entendant des bruits de pas derrière elle. Elle fît demi-tour et essaya de se rassurer en parlant à haute voix. A un moment elle dit:

-Aucune raison de s'inquiéter n'est ce pas ? Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais m'inquiéter ? Hein ? dit-elle avec un rire nerveux. De toute façon cette histoire est juste faite de spéculation...

-En es-tu seulement réellement sûre ?

Le sang de Zoé se glaça sur place à l'écoute de cette voix grave, sombre et profonde. Elle tourna la tête et vît une personne qui faisait au moins trois têtes de plus qu'elle. Elle leva la sienne en direction du visage de l'homme qui portait un costume... Pas de visage, juste une surface immaculée de blanc. Elle était maintenant à l'arrêt, un pied par terre à le fixer inexorablement. Alors qu'elle n'osait plus bouger, plus parler et à peine respirer, il passa sa main à quelques millimètres de son visage et, comme par magie, elle s'endormit malgré ses petits gémissements plaintifs de rébellion.

Quand elle se réveilla, cette fois se fût sur le canapé au sous-sol. Elle sauta immédiatement sur ses deux pieds et courut en haut pour voir si quelque chose avait bougé,arrivée au premier, elle partit directement dehors et regarda à gauche puis à droite et vit enfin son vélo qu'elle inspecta illico. Sur le cadre de celui-ci une page noircie par l'inscription: _"Scared ?"_ Accompagnée de _"O"_ barrés d'une croix. Elle sursauta d'un frisson qui lui parcouru l'échine. Mais elle se décida une fois de plus de ne pas y prêter attention et alla chercher un livre et un transat pour s'installer dans le jardin. Elle prit tout son attirail et un parasol en plus. Elle se posa tranquillement et commença son ouvrage. Dix minutes passèrent mais elle s'arrêta rapidement, préférant aller dans sa chambre chercher quelques affaires de dessins, redescendre et se réinstaller confortablement.

Quand elle posa le calepin sur ses genoux, elle se rappela des dessins qu'elle faisait quand elle était encore au collège et d'Angela Natale... Elle commença à la dessiner comme elle le faisait avant. Elle sourit et continua sa création. Lorsque tout à coup, une énorme bourrasque fit voler le parasol qui alla s'écraser en forêt. De par ce fait, elle regarda en l'air s'attendant à voir des nuages noirs annonçant un orage... Il n'y avait rien. Absolument rien. Elle alla le chercher et le vit bien posé, à la verticale, comme si il l'attendait. Mais quand elle s'en approcha, quelque chose la retint. Non, ça ne la retenait pas ça l'agrippait et fermement. Elle poussa un cri et se retourna.

-Merde... Je suis tellement psychopathe que j'ai peur de simples ronces...

Elle regarda autour d'elle quelques minutes pour s'assurer que personne ne rodait dans les parages, s'empara du parasol et courut jusqu'à chez elle. Elle replia tout son attirail en un temps record, rentra chez elle en courant et claqua la porte pour se plaquer contre celle-ci. Elle rangea toutes ses affaires et monta dans sa chambre en un éclair. Elle regarda à travers la baie vitré mais ne vit rien, elle se laissa alors glisser sur le dos en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

-J'ai le coeur qui bat tellement vite... Oh mon dieu, comment je vais faire ?

La montre affichait 13 heures mais elle n'avait plus aucune envie de sortir dehors pour se refaire une autre frayeur, elle décida donc de continuer son livre à la salle principale du rez de chaussé. Finalement, la journée se passa sans plus de problèmes.

Ce matin là, elle se réveilla reposée et de bonne humeur. Il devait être 6 heures et demie du matin mais n'ayant aucune envie de se recoucher elle préféra se bouger un peu. Elle choisit de descendre à la cuisine en veillant scrupuleusement à regarder partout pour voir si machin lui avait laissé un petit message:

-T'étais flemme hier ou quoi ?

Elle prit un petit-déjeuner sommaire, se prépara quelques sandwiches, sortit dehors, enfourcha son vélo et partit en direction de la falaise au dessus du village. Elle mit 1 heure et demie pour y arriver, quand elle fût enfin là-haut, elle se laissa tomber sur les fesses et regarda au loin. Son regard se perdit dans l'horizon, elle souriait bêtement sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, mais elle ne chercha pas à comprendre et se coucha sur le dos pour ensuite s'endormir.  
Quand elle se réveilla, le soleil lui tapait sur le visage mais elle n'avait pas de coup de soleil... Ou tout du moins, pas encore. Elle se leva cherchant une source de fraîcheur et alla en direction de la forêt. Au bord de la route de terre, elle trouva un petit chemin qui longeait un escarpement, bien qu'il était dans une forte descente elle le suivit et après peut-être 10 minutes, elle déboucha sur un sentier caché par les arbres qui menait à une... Grotte ?  
Elle posa son vélo contre un arbre et s'approcha de la cavité tout de même un peu méfiante. Quand elle arriva au bord de celle-ci, elle posa sa main sur son bord, se pencha pour voir à l'intérieur et dit d'une petite voix fébrile:

-Il y a quelqu'un ? Hé oh...

Elle fouilla alors dans son sac et en sortit son natel (un téléphone portable en Suisse). Elle mit la luminosité au maximum et éclaira la cavité: au fond de la grotte se dessinait un tunnel, à droite encore au fond, il y avait un rocher avec une longue planche pas très large posée en travers et en dessous, un... Un bidon d'essence ?!

-Qu'est ce que ça fout là ?

-Tu veux vraiment le savoir ou c'était juste pour combler le silence ?

Zoé ne se retourna pas tout de suite, elle était paralysée par la peur. Elle ne le fit finalement qu'après une ou deux minutes. Elle se tourna en fermant les yeux, quand elle les ouvrit, l'homme était là, devant elle et la fixait. L'universitaire recula de quelques pas mais buta contre une pierre et tomba par terre. Les deux personnes ne se quittèrent pas des yeux. Contrairement à ses premières rencontres avec lui, elle le regarda avec excitation et ne détourna pas le regard. La créature pencha la tête sur le côté comme un signe de questionnement. Après 10 minutes, le monstre posa son front contre le sien et l'étudiante fut une fois de plus plongée dans un coma.

Ce matin, ce fut un rush: alors que Zoé dormait, le téléphone sonna et, en essayant d'aller répondre, se rétama lamentablement par terre. Quand elle attrapa enfin son natel, elle décrocha et entendit une voix des plus agacée:

-Salut Zoé ! Alors comme ça on ne préviens plus sa copine qu'on a déménagé ? Mmh...?

-Ah ! Lou... Louise. Désolée... Attends ! Comment t'es au courant toi ?!

-J'ai rencontré ta mère il y a peine dix minutes.

-Merde, c'est quelle heure ?

-Treize heure... Me dit pas que tu dormais...

-Si.

-Les joies d'être proprio' ! Le problème c'est que pour te faire pardonner il va falloir que tu m'invite au resto. Va savoir depuis combien de temps j'ai pas mangé !

-T'es irrécupérable ma pauvre. C'est pas demain la veille que tu trouveras un petit copain.

-Je ne me marierais qu'avec Angleterre d'Hetalia.

-C'est bien ce que je dis: t'es irrécupérable. Tu sais venir à Vetraz ?

-C'est où ?

-Près de St-Michel. Y'a plein de panneau. Quand tu seras là-bas rejoins-moi au café "La Maison" à gauche de la rue St-armésis.

-Je vais essayer. C'est toi qui paie !

Puis elle raccrocha. Zoé, qui savait bien que son amie avait déjà démarré, se prépara mais ne prit pas de petit-déjeuner. Elle s'arma de sa carte bleue, de son téléphone ainsi que de son vélo bien aimé et partit. Lorsqu'elle arriva au point de rendez-vous, elle s'assit et attendit cinq petites minutes, le temps que Louise la rejoigne.  
Louise était une jeune fille d'un an de moins que Zoé: elle était grande, fine, avait des cheveux bruns mi-longs et des yeux de la même couleur. Malgré son teint pâle elle avait toujours l'air pleine de vitalité. Sûrement venue en moto (la même qu'elle avait gagnée lors d'un concours à la fin du collège) ses cheveux étaient un peu en bataille mais ce n'était pas très visible.

Finalement elle arriva en courant et un grand sourire sur le visage:  
-Salut la proprio' !

-Salut ! Je suis que locataire pour l'instant.

-On s'en fiche de ça, c'est qu'un détail !

-Ouais. Alors qu'est ce que tu racontes de beau ?

-J'ai réussi à avoir un job à temps partiel pendant trois ans. Mais assez parlé de moi. Et toi, qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

-Je ne suis plus dépendante ! Mais par contre j'ai un autre problème...

-Lequel ?

-J'habite dans un endroit avec des phénomènes paranormaux.

-Non !

-Si ! Tout le village à peur de moi. D'ailleurs on appelle ce truc le "Slender".

La discussion continua alors sur sa lancée et dériva sur tous les fantômes, les poltergheists et le reste. Finalement après un bon repas et cinq heures de parlote intensive, Louise partit laissant son amie seule mais avec des soucis en moins. Elle rentra donc chez elle et arriva une demie-heure plus tard. Quand elle ouvrit la porte quelle fut sa surprise en voyant une vingtaine de vases remplis à ras-bord de fleurs fraîches. Alors qu'elle les inspectait un à un avec une attention toute particulière, elle sentit quelque chose se froisser sous son pied. Elle se baissa pour ramasser le papier sur le sol et lu ceci:  
_"Ne parle de moi à personne d'autre que cette fille._  
_D'ailleurs, elles te plaisent ces fleurs ?_  
_Slender"_

Cette fois ce n'était pas des_ "O"_ barrés qui figuraient sur la note mais des coeurs entourés. Zoé passa une main fébrile sur l'écriture grossière et irrégulière de celui qu'elle appelait monstre depuis le début. Elle le fixa pendant bien quarante minutes et décida d'aller au sous-sol pour méditer le message. A 9 heure très exactement, elle alla se changer après sa torture intense de neurones qui n'avaient pas trouvés le message caché. Elle choisit néanmoins de prendre la feuille de papier avec elle et de la laisser près d'elle lorsqu'elle dormirait. Finalement, après avoir essayé de s'endormir jusqu'à minuit, elle sentit un besoin irrépressible de serrer la note contre elle. Pensant que cela ne lui nuirait pas, elle la prit et la pressa contre son coeur.

Elle s'endormit aussitôt.

Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla vers sept heures. Problème: le mur au dessus de sa tête de lit était noirci de page qui se chevauchaient les unes sur les autres. Elle les décrocha donc et les emmena avec elle pour les lire durant son petit déjeuner. Alors qu'elle allait commencer, elle se rendit compte que les pages étaient numérotées et elle les mit en ordre. Le message était plus cohérent comme ça:  
_"Chère Zoé,_  
_si tu savais comme ça m'a fait plaisir de voir que tu t'es endormie avec mon message._  
_Serais-tu amoureuse de moi ?_  
_Bien sûr que non, c'est impossible._  
_Pourtant le contraire est en train de se produire._  
_Je risque de te rendre bien souvent visite à présent._  
_D'ailleurs, est-ce que je te fais peur ? _  
_ça n'a pas d'importance._  
_Laisse moi me nourrir d'un amour à sens unique._  
_Je t'aime, Slender"_

Zoé, médusée, fixait inexorablement la feuille: Je t'aime... Je t'aime... Je t'aime !  
Comment ça "Je t'aime" ?! C'était impossible ! Une grosse blague de la part de Slender ! C'était ça. Oui c'était ça, comment pourrait ce être autre chose ? Voilà. Elle allait s'en tenir là et ne rien penser d'autre. C'était la meilleure idée. La meilleure... Non, en fait le vrai problème c'était pourquoi elle se sentait heureuse. Pourquoi elle avait l'impression que ça la faisait fondre. C'était inexplicable, une sorte de douleur dans la poitrine qui lui faisait du mal et du bien à la fois.  
Tout à coup, sans pouvoir l'expliquer, elle sentit une irrésistible envie de le rejoindre, de le voir, de lui parler et d'un petit peu le toucher aussi. Ni une ni deux, elle sortit de chez elle comme un ouragan, enfourcha son vélo et se mit à pédaler de toute ses forces. Elle faillit tomber quelques fois mais se rattrapa et repartit de plus belle. Après une heure et demie de course effrénée, elle arriva devant la grotte où elle l'avait vu pour la dernière fois. Pour pouvoir voir plus loin elle sauta de son vélo qui continua sa route sur quelques mètres avant de s'écraser contre un arbuste. Là, elle cria son nom de toutes ses forces, se tournant et se retournant sur elle-même dans un désespoir sans nom. Finalement elle monta sur la cavité et cria une fois de plus en direction de l'horizon. Après avoir jaugé que cela ne servait plus à rien et qu'il ne l'entendait pas, elle tomba sur les fesses et prit appui contre un arbre. Ramenant ses genoux à elle, elle laissa sa tête tomber sur ceux-ci et laissa ses larmes rouler sur ses joues.  
Elle s'endormit.

A son réveil, Zoé n'était plus au même endroit: elle était arrivée au bord d'un lac autour du quel poussait des fleurs sauvages, à l'horizon se dressait une petite montagne recouverte de verdure et elle était cernée par une forêt débordant de vitalité. Elle même était confortablement installée dans un hamac suspendu à deux boulots.

Après avoir repris ses esprits, elle appela timidement:  
-Slender ? Tu es là ?

Aucune réponse. Sa peine se fît plus grande.  
Alors qu'elle posait pied à terre, elle sentit un bruissement grossier entre les arbres: une note. Elle s'en approcha et la décrocha de sa branche. Elle indiquait très clairement ceci:  
_"Très chère Zoé,_  
_Que se passe-t'il ?_  
_Tu as eu peur de quelque chose ?_  
_Je te protégerais toujours en cas de danger, sois en sûre._  
_Mais je dois t'avouer que t'avoir entendue crier mon nom en panique m'a fait très plaisir._  
_Ton bien dévoué Slender"_

Alors qu'elle pressait la lettre contre son coeur, elle prononça ces simples mots:  
-Imbécile. Si je crie ton nom c'est que j'ai besoin de toi, de te voir...

Finalement, elle se prélassa encore quelques heures dans ce petit coin de paradis et repartit seulement lorsqu'elle sentit la faim venir. Elle alla chercher son vélo qu'elle trouva debout sur sa béquille à l'attendre bien sagement et redescendit le discret chemin de terre. Après bien un quart d'heure de descente, elle déboucha sur le premier croisement du chemin qu'elle avait pris lors de sa première ballade en vélo à Vetraz. Elle arriva alors bien vite devant chez elle et commença à ranger ce qu'elle avait renversé sur son passage le matin même. Après avoir tout remis en état, elle monta à l'atelier et commença à dessiner Slender.

Elle se remettait tous les détails en tête: grand, fin, une surface lisse et blanche en guise de visage et un costume noir avec une cravate rouge. Elle mit aussi des petites notes sur le côté telles que: voix grave, sombre et caverneuse ou bilingue mais encore sent la terre mouillée et la pluie.  
Malheureusement, le jour déclina bien vite et après avoir mangé et énuméré les derniers jour de vacances restant (2 mois et 14 jours), elle alla se coucher en priant silencieusement pour que Slender la rejoigne dans son lit.

Ce matin là, le temps avait l'air capricieux et le ciel commençait à s'assombrir. Malgré tout, Zoé décida d'aller en ville pour faire quelques achats de manga. Elle descendit donc à la cuisine, prépara un petit déjeuner et appela le chauffeur de taxi. Celui-ci arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard et se dirigea vers la gare. L'universitaire en descendit, acheta un billet et arriva une heure plus tard à Genève. Elle se dirigea alors en direction du centre ville et se rendit à sa librairie préférée. Là-bas elle acheta deux yaois et quatre BDs. Elle passa trois heures en ville et rentra chez elle avec les bras chargés de sac en tout genre.  
Après avoir fermé la porte de sa maison et posé les sacs sur le sol, un flash suivit d'un grondement se manifestèrent: une forte pluie d'été avait commencée à tomber. Zoé se précipita alors vers la fenêtre tandis que l'eau martelait le toit avec un fracas assourdissant. Elle posa la main contre celle-ci et pensa à Slender qui lui devait sûrement être dans la forêt en ce moment même. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle vit une feuille accrochée au mur et s'empressa d'aller la décrocher:  
_"Ma belle Zoé,_  
_comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?_  
_Bien j'espère._  
_Mais sache que si tu tombe malade je viendrais immédiatement m'occuper de toi._  
_Tu es si jolie quand tu dors._  
_Je tombe de plus en plus amoureux de toi au fil du temps._  
_Je t'aime, Slender"_

La jeune adulte effleura la note des doigts en souriant et en se demandant comment elle pouvait communiquer avec lui car dans le fond, à part les messages qu'elle recevait, ils ne se parlaient pas vraiment. Pensant que son Roméo savait ce qu'il faisait, elle décida d'aller s'installer au sous-sol le dîner en plateau. Bien que ce ne fût pas de la grande gastronomie, elle le mangea avec appétit et s'endormit en regardant un Die Hard.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Zoé fut bien surprise de se retrouver sous une grosse couette qui n'était pas là la veille. D'ailleurs, les restes de son repas avaient disparus et la télé était éteinte.

-Tu m'as rendu visite hier, se demanda-t'elle.

Se prélassant encore quelques minutes dans son cocon douillet, elle posa un pied à terre vers déjà une heure de l'après midi. En remontant l'escalier, elle se demanda si son Slendy lui avait fait quelque chose durant son sommeil. Question qui trouva rapidement une réponse sur la lettre scotchée près de la main courante:  
_"Mon amour,_  
_ne t'endors plus de cette façon pour les jours à venir._  
_Tu risquerais de tomber malade et moi de perdre mon sang-froid._  
_D'ailleurs je n'ai pas réussi à me retenir hier et je t'ai embrassée._  
_Que tes lèvres sont douces ma belle._  
_J'avais l'impression que mon coeur allait exploser._  
_Slender"_

C'en était trop: elle ne pouvait plus se retenir de le voir. Elle se fit donc quelques sandwiches et attendit le retour du soleil qui prit bien trois heures puis prit son vélo pour retourner vers le lac de l'autre jour. Cette fois, elle ne prit pas quinze minutes comme la dernière fois mais quarante-cinq. Quand elle arriva en haut du chemin, elle se laissa tomber dans l'herbe fraîche et huma son parfum le temps de récupérer ses forces. Lorsqu'elle se releva, elle parcouru le court trajet qui la séparait du hamac suspendu aux jeunes boulots: Slender n'était pas là.  
Ne voulant pas se laisser abattre, elle l'appela avec plus de conviction cette fois:  
-Slender ! Tu es là ?

-Tu me cherches ma belle ?

La voix profonde qui avait surgit derrière elle ne lui fit pas peur mais la rassura bien qu'elle sursauta à cause de la surprise. Elle se retourna face à lui et lui sauta dessus. N'étant pas préparé, il tomba mais Zoé ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire le moindre geste et enlaça son torse avec force et conviction. Lorsque celui-ci se rassit, elle resserra encore plus son étreinte et commença à lui parler le visage plaqué contre sa poitrine:  
-J'avais tellement envie de te voir...

-Moi aussi mon amour.

-Je t'aime Slender.

-Je ne suis même pas humain...

-Je m'en fiche totalement ! Tout ce que je veux c'est rester près de toi et que tu m'embrasse !

A peine avait-elle terminé sa phrase que l'homme était en train de l'embrasser. D'abord timidement puis plus passionnément. Un baiser enflammé que Zoé laissa volontiers se prolonger. A la fin elle se retrouva couchée sur le sol, Slender la dominant de toute sa taille et de toute sa force. Il était doux et méticuleux, comme si il avait peur qu'elle se brise si il appuyait trop fort. Comme si elle était un trésor fragile qu'il fallait à tout prix protéger, à tout prix aimer et à tout prix chérir.  
Finalement il se releva et souleva la jeune fille dans son élan. Il la pressa contre lui et lui caressa les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'elle pose cette simple question:

-Pourquoi t'es tu arrêté ?

-Je serais passé à l'acte ici même si je ne l'avais pas fait. Je veux que ça soit le plus agréable possible pour toi. Un lit sera cent fois plus agréable pour ce genre de choses...

Zoé qui s'était faite encore plus petite cacha son visage qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir d'arrêter de rougir et laissa son amoureux la guider. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête elle n'était plus au même endroit, elle était en face d'une résidence assez différente de la sienne au fond de la forêt et contre le flan de la montagne, pourtant ils n'avaient pas esquissés le moindre pas.  
La maison devant laquelle elle se trouvait devait faire environ la même taille que la sienne mais ne lui ressemblait pas beaucoup: les murs étaient faits de briques blanches et le toit était en tuiles rouge foncé. Le chemin qui menait à la porte principale était fait de catelles rouges en formes d'hexagones et était entouré de coquelicots et de clochettes. Les façades, elles, étaient recouvertes de glycines en parfaite santé qui contrastaient fortement avec la porte noire.  
Slender entra alors dans ce qui semblait être chez lui et monta les escaliers plaqués contre le mur de droite et continuant en balcon. Il bifurqua à droite une fois de plus et dépassa deux portes qui étaient faces à faces. Il ouvrit la porte du fond et entra dans sa chambre: une chambre aux murs crème, un lit blanc installé face à une fenêtre qui prenait tout le mur et donnait sur le jardin et qui comportait cinq ou six étagères remplies à ras bord de livres.  
Puis le propriétaire des lieux la posa délicatement sur le lit et continua à l'embrasser. Zoé enroula alors ses bras autour de son cou et répondit à ses demandes. Finalement il commença à se déshabiller et fit de même avec sa compagne pour qu'enfin chacun puisse exprimer ce qu'il ressentait pour l'autre.

Et ce fût dans cette chambre durant un coucher de soleil de feu que cet amour interdit pût enfin se sceller à tout jamais.

FIN


End file.
